Face Down
by SydniBoBydni
Summary: New Title! My first attempt at writing on my own. JD is a transfer attending at Sacred Heart. He develops a crush on Dr. Elliot Reid, but he soon learns that there is more to this woman than what lies on the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok peoples! Sydni here! This idea randomly came to me in a dream. It's slightly AU, and everyone pretty much looks the same as they did in season 8. But nothing's the same except for the fact that Turk and Carla are married, and Dr. Cox is Chief of Medicine. **

**Oh yea, and I don't own S****crubs. But Aaron is mine. Paws off :)**

**xoxo**

_"Since I was a kid I've been able to sleep through anything. Storms, sirens, you name it. Last night I didn't sleep. Today was my first day at my new hospital. I just moved here from Ohio, and had to transfer. My name is John Dorian, but my friends call me JD. I'm a medical attending at Sacred Heart starting tomorrow. I'm pretty nervous, but I'm a people person. I'm sure I'll make fast friends. I'm actually hoping that this move will help me start fresh. New friends, new relationships, new everything."_

JD looked at his alarm clock, deciding it was time for him to get up. He'd spent the last 6 hours staring at the bumps on his new apartment ceiling, tried counting them, and only got to twenty. He showered, brushed his teeth and hair, ate a small breakfast, and went out to start his first day at Sacred Heart. Hitting traffic on the way there, he pulled into the staff parking lot ten minutes late for his shift.

"Hey, I'm SO sorry I'm late. There was traffic, and no way around it," he told the Hispanic nurse at the nurse's station.

"You're JD right? I'm Carla. Don't worry about being late, most first day Bambi's are late, so I went ahead and punched in for you. But try to leave a little earlier from now on. Trust me, Dr. Cox does NOT tolerate tardiness."

"Thank you so much, you saved my ass. How can I ever repay you?"

"No need," Carla smiled, "I'm your welcome wagon, so follow me, and I'll show you around."

"Ok," he nodded and followed her into the fluorescent lit hallway.

**xoxo**

"And that's the cafeteria," she pointed out, "Attending, nurse, and intern lunch is at noon. If you like pie, I suggest you get here early before it's gone."

JD laughed. He liked Carla. She was like the mama bear he never had as a child.

They started heading towards the elevators, where once they were in, Carla pushed the '3' button to go to surgery.

"Hold the elevator!" a female voice rang through the halls. JD, being the generous man he was, stuck his hand out to stop the elevator doors from closing, and a pretty, tall blonde woman in a labcoat jumped in.

"Thanks," she turned to him and smiled, "I'm SO late. Hey, Carla!" she turned and waved to the nurse.

"Hey, Elliot! What floor?"

"Second please."

Carla pressed the button, and the elevator doors closed once again. JD couldn't help but stare at the beauty standing in front of him. He eyed her long, sandy blonde hair, the way it swayed down past her shoulders and gracefully curled at the ends. As she looked down to start writing notes on the patient chart she had with her, he couldn't help but notice the fairly large diamond ring on her left hand. His heart sunk a little, and he looked down at his feet.

_"Oh well."_

The elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached the second floor, and Elliot's eyes glanced up from the chart as the doors opened.

"Bye Carla," she turned back as she walked out, "Oh, and thanks again, umm..."

"JD," JD slightly raised his hand.

"JD," she repeated, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," JD could feel a slight blush coming up to his cheeks. He watched her walk away until the elevator doors closed.

"Don't even think about it, Bambi."

"What?"

"I saw you looking at her," Carla laughed, "Let me save you the time and embarrassment. That's Elliot Reid. She's thirty-one years old, and is happily engaged to Dr. Aaron Hummel, the residency director."

The elevator dinged and opened once again.

"Happily?"

"Happily. Now let's get back on track. This is the surgical wing. Not really your turf, but you may have to come up here occasionally. Plus, I want you to meet my husband. He just got named chief of surgury," she explained as they walked down the hall.

She led him down to the end of the hallway until she met up with her husband, who was looking intently at the assignment board.

"Hey, baby," she came up and kissed him, "This is JD. He's a new medical attending. JD, this is my husband Christopher Turk, but you can just call him Turk."

"Hi," JD said.

"Hey, man, how's your first day been?" he asked shaking his hand.

"Pretty interesting so far," he laughed.

"Well, hey, since you're an attending, maybe we can all hang at lunch. Today's burger day."

"Cool, can't wait," JD smiled. He was making friends already.

**xoxo**

At lunch, JD and Carla stood in the lunch line. They got their burgers, and joined Turk at a table. JD sat in a chair on the end while Turk and Carla sat side-by-side.

"So, JD, how do you like the hospital?" Turk asked through half a mouthful of burger.

"It's pretty big. My old hospital was probably half this size," he replied just as Elliot and a man with short blonde hair sat down across from Turk and Carla.

"Hey, guys," Elliot exhaled and dug into her salad, "Hi, JD! How's it going?" smiled once she saw him.

"I'm doing pretty good. And you?" he tried to hide the fact that his voice was shaky.

"Starving," she laughed, "Oh, JD, this is my fiance Aaron. Sweetie, this is the guy I told you about who held the elevator for me."

"Nice to meet you," Aaron extended a hand, and JD shook it.

"You too."

"So, JD, do you know where your main station is?" Elliot asked.

"Uhh...station 4," he said after digging his info sheet out of his scrubs pocket.

"Me too! Looks like we'll be seeing a lot o feach other," she smiled at him, and his heart sped up ten times faster than normal.

"Awesome," he tried to keep his cool and averted his gaze back to his burger.

* * *

**Good? Bad? It'll get better I swear! And I'll try to update as soon as possible. Review pretty please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapta Dos!**

**xoxo**

JD walked through his apartment door and threw his keys onto the mail table. Sitting down on the couch, he held his head in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about Elliot. After seeing her in the elevator earlier today, that's all he was able to think about. All he could picture in his head was her smiling at him at the lunch table; the way her big blue eyes had a twinkle in them as she sized him up.

"She's engaged!" he said to himself, "Happily!"

He got up and went straight to bed. Drifting off, thinking about what it was going to be like working side-by-side with Elliot in the ICU tomorrow.

**xoxo**

JD walked into Sacred Heart the next morning, said hello to Carla, and went straight to the second floor to start his work.

He introduced himself to a few of his new patients, and went to the nurses station to write a few notes on their charts.

"I'll see you later, Hun," he heard a male voice say. He glanced out the corner of his eye to see Elliot parting with Aaron to start the day, but before they went their separate ways, he noticed Aaron whisper something in her ear. She nodded, worriedly, after he pulled back. He then, kissed her forehead and went down the hall to his office.

JD turned his attention back to his charts as Elliot came up and stood next to him.

"Hey, JD," she greeted him with a smile. He looked at her right as she was quickly brushing a stray tear off her cheek.

"Hey there, Elliot," he said cautiously, "Everything ok?"

"Yea, it's fine. Aaron and I just had a little disagreement last night is all," she reached across him to grab her charts. He couldn't help but take in the scent of her perfume as she breezed her arm back.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No," she answered quickly, "I'm fine. We seem to be fighting all the time now, ever since we got engaged," she fiddled with the diamond ring on her left hand, "But it's fine."

She forced a smile before she began to walk away.

Hey, Elliot," he grasped her wrist and she winced in pain, but quickly regained her composure before turning back to face him, "if you ever need to talk, I'm here. And here's my number if you need someone to call."

He wrote down his phone number on a small slip of paper and handed it to her. She took it gingerly and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, Aaron's working late tonight. Me, Carla, and Turk usually all hang out on Friday nights. Wanna come with?"

"Yea, that'd be great!"

"Coolio! I'll see you at lunch. I've gotta cover for someone on the first floor after this," she turned and walked towards bed three. JD watched as she greeted her first patient before turning back to his work.

**xoxo**

JD sat down with Carla and Turk at their usual lunch table. Elliot and Aaron sat down with them shortly after.

"I need a vacation," Aaron grumbled as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Don't we all," Carla chuckled.

"My day's been pretty rough," Elliot stabbed her salad with her fork, trying to grab a cherry tomato, "No wonder Tiffany had to take the day off. Her patients are tough to deal with,"

JD noticed that as she talked, she lifted her arm to bring the fork to her mouth, and her lab coat sleeve slipped down a bit, revealing a large area of discoloring on her wrist. She must have noticed him looking, because she pulled her sleeve back up and gave him a look. A look that said 'Please don't mention it.'

He kept quiet.

"JD, you ok?" Turk turned to him, "You're being really quiet."

"I'm just tired," he responded without looking at his friend.

**xoxo**

JD was in the supply closet on his floor looking for a catheter, when he heard the door click shut behind him. He turned, curiously, to find Elliot standing right in front of him.

"You saw them, didn't you?"

"Saw what?" he pretended he had no clue what she was talking about.

"The bruises. On my wrist."

"Oh, I barely noticed anything," he lied.

"JD, don't play dumb with me. I know you saw."

Defeated, he lowered his voice, "Yea, a little..."

"Aaron...hurts me," she stated hesitantly. Her eyes started to glisten with tears. But, she felt like she could trust JD with this, "No one knows, not even Carla. You're the only person I've told. Please don't tell anyone. There's already been enough rumors and talk about me these past eight years."

"I promise," he looked her straight in the eye. He wanted so badly to hug her and let her release her concealed pain on his shoulder.

"Would you mind if we talked after work? I've been keeping it in for four months. And I could really use someone to talk to," she wiped away a stray tear

"Yea, of course," he nodded. "Just meet me at the nurses station in the lobby once our shifts are over, and we'll go get some coffee."

"Thanks so much JD," she put a soft hand on his shoulder and smiled, "You're a great friend."

"I do what I can," he grinned.

With that, Elliot left the supply closet and went back to work. JD stood there, dumbfounded, as to what had just happened. He stood there staring at the door. His mind raced about what would happen later today; he'd never dealt with anything like this before. But he was strangely so protective of this woman he'd just met that he was willing to do whatever it took to help her.

**xoxo**

"Hey, JD!" Turk called to him, Carla hooked on his arm, "You gunna come hang with us and Elliot after work today? We're gunna go to the bar."

"Nah, I'm just gunna go home tonight, guys," he lied. He knew that if he told them that he was doing with Elliot, they'd get suspicious.

"Aw, ok. We'll see you tomorrow, man," Turk patted his back, and Carla waved as they walked away.

JD went back to his paperwork, but his attention was soon averted to seeing Elliot talking to the Turks. It looked like they were having the same conversation he had just had with them.

After saying her goodbyes to Turk and Carla, she made her way to JD, "You didn't say anything did you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, of course not," he replied.

"Thanks," she sighed, "Well, our shifts are pretty much over. You wanna head out?"

"Yea, sure," JD smiled, "Just lemme finish this paperwork really quick.....done," he clicked his pen shut and put the clipboard in the pile.

"Great!"

She and JD walked to the locker room to get his stuff, then JD started walking to the lobby, but was stopped by Elliot.

"Hang on, JD, I just have to go tell Aaron that I'm leaving."

He nodded in understanding and went with her towards his office.

"Wait here, I'll be right out," she told him before entering the office and shutting the door.

As JD waited, he could hear their muffled voices through the door, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Elliot exited Aaron's office, with a frown, has he had expected.

"Everything go ok?" he asked hesitantly.

She just looked him in the eyes, grabbed him arm, and dragged him out of the hospital, where he led her to his car.

**Review pleaseee :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 chapters in 2 days. not too shabby :)**

**xoxo**

JD and Elliot had driven to the Coffee Bucks across town, just to lessen the chance of running into anyone they knew. They ordered what they wanted, and sat at a tall table in the very corner.

"You don't have to let it all out at once," he told her, "Just take your time."

And she did. She stared at her coffee for about ten minutes without saying a word. JD waited patiently for her. They had all night, so there was no need to rush her. He heard her suddenly sniff.

"Elliot, you can trust me," he reached across the small table and lightly grasped her hand. She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with sadness. He slightly smiled and nodded at her; letter her know that she could trust him with anything.

Sighing, she began to talk, "It started four months ago..."

_*Flashback*_

_Friday night, around one AM, Elliot had just walked into the apartment she shared with Aaron. Carla and Turk had given her a ride home after their night out. Aaron worked until eleven like he did every Friday._

_"Have fun tonight?" she heard a deep voice ask her._

_"Aaron?" her eyebrows furrowed, "Where are you?"_

_He then emerged from the kitchen; beer in hand, "Where were you?" he slurred._

_She looked past him, and noticed about five empty beer bottles scattered on the counter, "Are you drunk?" she asked him with wide eyes._

_He roughly grabbed her wrists and brought her face centimeters away from his. She could smell the alcohol on his breath._

_"You were supposed to be home at eleven!"_

_"Since when?" Elliot was getting really scared._

_"Since always!," he twisted her arm to turn her back to him, "You're always here when I get home," he whispered in her ear, squeezing her wrist behind her back._

_"I'm sorry, Aaron," her voice got shaky, "I was out with Turk and Carla! I lost track of time!"_

_With that he threw her down the the floor, "LIAR! I bet you were out fucking some random stranger!"_

_Elliot backed into the corner before trying to get up, tears streaming down her face, "Of course not, sweetie! I love you! We're getting married in a year!"_

_He pushed her back down and kicked her once before making his way to their bedroom, "You can sleep on the couch tonight, slut." he called to her before slamming the door._

_Elliot completely broke down then. She carefully, and quietly got up and walked over to the sofa. She kicked off her shoes and curled into a ball, sobbing._

_*End Flashback*_

"Wow..." JD stared at her red, tear-stained face.

She looked back at him, sniveling every five seconds, "And it just got worse from there..."

_*Flashback*_

_Elliot had returned home earlier the next Friday. Her shift ended at nine, so she only had an hour and a half to hang out with Carla and Turk. But, she had given that up this week. After the incident last week, she didn't want to risk losing track of time again. She made sure the apartment was clean before Aaron came home, he had mentioned sometime that week that she was a slob, and that the apartment better be clean when he got home. Once it was clean, she decided to give Carla a call. Maybe she could talk to her about what's been going on._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Carla, it's Elliot," she said slowly._

_"Oh hi, Elliot! How come you didn't come out with us tonight?"_

_Right at that moment, Aaron came through the front door, immediately getting on her case._

_"Who are you on the phone with?"_

_"Um...Carla," she hesitantly replied._

_"Hang up!" he demanded._

_"Elliot?"_

_"Carla, I gotta go," Elliot said softly before she hung up and put the phone back on the cradle._

_"Were you telling her what happened last weekend?"_

_"No," she half-lied. She was ABOUT to._

_"You're lying to me," he whispered._

_"No I'm not Aaron! Why are you being like this?" she bravely got up to confront him._

_"Shut up!" he slapped her across the face, and she staggered backwards, "How dare you talk to me like that?!"_

_"Like what, Aaron?! Please stop!" she started crying, and he pushed her back until she fell._

_"If you EVER tell anyone about what's been going on, I swear to God, I'll kill you, hide the evidence, and tell everyone you left me."_

_He walked into the kitchen, got a beer out of the fridge, and stormed to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him._

_*End Flashback*_

"After that, he forbid me from using the phone," Elliot sighed, a few tears still flowing from her eyes, "He cancelled my cell, and I'm only allowed to use the house phone when he's there."

"Elliot, you can't let him keep doing this to you. You need to tell the police."

"NO!" her eyes went wide, "He said he'd kill me! I shouldn't even be telling you this," she got up to run to the bathroom, but JD got up and stood in front of her.

"Elliot...look at me."

She did, reluctantly.

"You can trust me," he looked her straight in the eye, "But you can't let this continue. You need to tell the police. They'll put him away, and you won't have to worry."

"I'm scared."

"It'll all work out. I promise."

Elliot couldn't help it anymore. She pulled him into the biggest bear hug she's ever given; and he returned it. He could feel her tears sinking into his scrubs and her warm breath on his neck. He wished he could hold her like this forever. He noticed the time on a nearby clock and noticed the time.

"Hey, it's 10:00. I should probably get you home," he patted her back lightly. They still hadn't separated from their hug.

"You're right," she pulled away slowly, "Thanks."

"Any time," he smiled, "Come on."

They left the coffee shop and walked to his car.

**xoxo**

"Oh, it's right here," Elliot pointed to her apartment complex, signaling JD to stop.

"Nice neighborhood," he said, looking out the window.

"Yea, living with a residency director has its perks," she laughed lightly.

JD chuckled, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea," Elliot smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek, showing her gratitude for his time and trust, "Thank you again."

She exited JD's blue car and walked up the walkway. JD stayed to make sure she got in safely, but once she opened the door, turned around, and waved to him, he waved back and drove away, blushing.

**Enjoying? Hating? REVIEW! I'm dying here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fun-sized chapter. But ohhh the drama :D**

**xoxo**

Elliot walked creeped her apartment around 10:30. Thirty minutes before Aaron was supposed to get home. She cleaned up, changed into her pajamas, and got into their bed. After the first few weeks of sleeping on the couch, Aaron had started letting her sleep in their bed again. She was hesitant. But she felt as if something bad would happen if she didn't do as he said. She curled up under the white down comforter and sunk her head into the pillow, contemplating everything JD had said in the past few hours. She should tell the police about everything that Aaron had done. But, she was so scared. What if once his sentence was over, he came after her? What if the police didn't believe her? Where would she go? This was his apartment, she couldn't stay. Maybe she could move in with Turk and Carla...but they have a baby, and she wouldn't want to intrude on their lifestyle. Maybe she could stay with JD. He must be lonely without a roommate. Plus, she would really want to spend more time with him. She could trust him, and he would keep her safe. She could feel it when she hugged him, the way his strong arms wrapped around her, it felt like he could shield her from anything. Any pain that dared enter her life would be fought away by him. As she thought about JD, she found herself imagining a relationship with him; if she were engaged to him instead of Aaron. She had always believed in fate. Maybe the reason he was transferred here was to help her through this. She smiled as sleep took over her.

**xoxo**

The door slammed, waking Elliot from her dreams. She looked at the alarm clock, which read 1:00.

_"What the hell?"_

She got up from the bed, her ponytail swaying back and forth as she went to see what was going on. She saw Aaron looking rather disheveled. His hair was a mess, his shirt was unbuttoned, and he only had one shoe on. He also had half a bottle of vodka in his right hand. He was stumbling around the apartment, knocking over vases and magazines.

"Aaron, what are you doing home so late?" she asked, keeping a safe distance away.

"If you can come home late, than so can I, bitch," he slurred.

"I haven't come home late for four months! Can you go clean yourself up please, you stink. And you have to work today," she courageously approached him to help him, but he punched her once she got to him, sending her to the floor. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the phone, dialing the police.

_"911, what's your emergency?" _

Suddenly the line went dead. Elliot turned around to see that Aaron had disconnected the phone; and he looked very angry as he stomped towards her. Terrified of what he was going to do, she backed herself into the nearest corner, closed her eyes, and shielded her face.

"What did I tell you would happen if you told anyone, you stupid bitch?!" he growled. He grabbed her ponytail and dragged her to the bedroom, where he threw her on the bed. She tried to get away from him, but he had her pinned down within seconds. He put all his weight on her upper half so he could unbuckle and lower his pants, and remove hers. All the while, Elliot was sobbing, and struggling to breathe; he was crushing her.

He was yelling at her. Loudly. But she could barely hear him. Her heartbeat and her own heavy breathing was all she could hear. Her eyes were blurry from tears, and her entire body went numb. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't feel him roughly grasp her thighs. She couldn't feel him enter her. She couldn't feel him slapping her arms. Through her tears, she could see his mouth moving, but she still couldn't hear. The next thing she knew, she was being thrown onto the floor by the foot of the bed. And that's when everything went black.

_"JD..."_

**xoxo**

JD bolted up in his bed at two AM. He had been having the best dream about him and Elliot. But in an instant, the dream turned into a nightmare. He saw Aaron hitting and torturing Elliot, and throw her to the floor, leaving her there to die.

"I got her home on time...She's fine," he told himself softly, "It was just a nightmare. She's fine. She's sleeping peacefully in her apartment having good dreams."

He lowered his head back down to his pillow, calming himself down enough to return to his pleasant dreams.

_"She's fine. She's fine. She's fine. She's fine. She's..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mmk, forgive me, I'm not big on medical talk, so anyone who does, may get annoyed with me on this chapter. It is almost 1 AM, and I have school AND a field trip tomorrow. **

**xoxo**

JD walked into work at 8:00 AM to start his day. He saw Aaron walk in a few feet ahead of him, but Elliot was no where to be found.

"Hey, Aaron," he ran to catch up, clenching his fists to control himself from punching the lights out of him, "Where's Elliot?"

Aaron stared JD down, and said in a deep voice "Oh, she wasn't feeling very well this morning, so I let her sleep in."

JD watched as Aaron walked to his office.

_"Why do I get the feeling he's lying?"_ He thought to himself, _"Maybe I'll go check on her at lunch."_

Lunch couldn't come fast enough for him.

**xoxo**

Elliot woke up at 11:00 AM. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was on the floor, bottomless, and Aaron was gone. Then remembering what had happened the previous night, she began to cry. Why was Aaron all of a sudden being such a jerk? He never used to be like this. Sure he lost his temper sometimes, but not to the point of abusing her. She didn't feel loved anymore. She and Aaron had been together for four years. He had proposed to her almost half a year ago. She hadn't felt loved since 2 days ago when she met JD. He truly cared about her, and she could share anything with him.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11:30, she would have to find a ride to work. She and Aaron always carpooled, but he had left for work hours ago. She struggled to get up. Everything on her ached. She looked at herself in the mirror once she got in the bathroom, and her own reflection scared her. Her arms were a light shade of purple, she had red marks all over her chest. She looked down at her legs and saw dark purple and red hand prints on her thighs, and she saw the same thing when she lifted her tank top to reveal her stomach. Her face, of all things, scared her the most. Her cheeks were slightly swollen and the same shade of purple as her thighs. Her eyes were grey and glossy, and she had a small bloody wound on her forehead. She couldn't stand to look at herself anymore. Turning on the shower, she took off her tank top and let down her hair. She glanced at herself once more before stepping under the hot stream. Scrubbing lightly at her skin, trying not to agitate the bruises all over her. She sadly looked down at her arms. Soap and a loofah wouldn't remove the marks. Only time would. And who says that in that time, Aaron would get angry with her again?

**xoxo**

Elliot had gotten dressed in a long sleeved shirt and pants. She applied her concealer, eyeshadow, blush, mascara, the usual.

_"Thank God for makeup."_

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

She cautiously went to answer the door. Looking through the peephole to see who it was, she opened the door as quickly as she could when she saw it was JD.

"Hey E-," he was cut off by her throwing her arms around him. She immediately started crying once she was wrapped around him.

He led her inside, closed the door, and guided her to the couch; she still hadn't let go of him. And until she was ready, he refused to let go of her.

"Oh JD, it was so bad!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"What did he do?" he rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"He...he...." she couldn't even get it out. She started to hyperventilate from her violent crying.

JD slightly panicked, and ran to the kitchen looking everywhere for a paper bag. Luckily, he found one in the first drawer he looked in. He ran back over to her, put his hand on her back, and had her breathe into the bag until she calmed down. He 'shhhed' her and rubbed her back lightly until her breathing had returned to normal. He looked at her face and noticed dark purple areas on her skin where the makeup had washed away from her tears.

"Elliot," he lifted her chin to look at him, she was still breathing heavily into the brown paper bag, "I want to help. Please tell me what he did."

Elliot lowered the bag slowly, she looked JD in the eyes and whispered, "Is it still considered rape if you're engaged?"

JD raised his hand to his mouth. Elliot noticed his reaction and started sobbing again. He didn't know what to do. All he could think of was to hug her for dear life. She was so traumatized.

"Shhh...It's alright, I'm here," he slightly rocked her from side to side.

"I hate him, JD! I hate him!" she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Elliot you HAVE to tell the police about this. If you don't he's-"

"Trying to tell the police got me what happened last night!" she exclaimed, "I can't do this!"

"Well we have to take you to the hospital to get a rape kit. What if you're pregnant or have internal damage?"

"I can't go to the hospital, JD!" she shrieked, "I WORK there! Aaron works there! EVERYONE works there!"

"What if we go to St Vincent's across town? No one knows you over there. But Elliot we HAVE to get you checked out. I can't just sit back and watch this happen to you."

"...Ok," she said hesitantly.

"You'll let me take you?"

"Yea," she gave him a small smile and got up, "Let me just go reapply my makeup. I look like crap."

"You look beautiful," JD told her quietly.

Elliot turned to face him, and he gave her a crooked grin. She smiled back before turning back to the bedroom. Once behind the door, she leaned against it with her eyes closed, sighing lightly to herself before going into the bathroom.

**xoxo**

Thirty minutes later, the two arrived at St Vincents. JD helped her out of the car, and guided her in through the double doors and towards the counter.

"May I help you?" the nurse at the nurses station greeted them.

"Hi, I need to get my friend a rape kit," he said quietly to her.

"Fill this out, and bring it back to me. Someone will be with you shortly after that."

"Thank you," he took the chart, and took Elliot, who hadn't left his side, to the waiting area.

He put himself down as an emergency contact and had Elliot fill out the rest. He got up to turn in the chart once she had finished. Elliot, who hadn't said anything since they left her apartment, linked her arm around his and layed her head down on his shoulder.

"Elliot Reid?" a female doctor in a clean white lab coat called out. JD and Elliot stood, and walked over to her, "Hi, I'm Dr. Ramsey," she shook both their hands, Elliot kept her eyes cast downwards, "Ms. Reid, if you'll come with me, we'll get you checked out."

Elliot looked at JD with pleading eyes, JD knowing what she was thinking asked, "Is it alright if I come with her?"

Dr. Ramsey nodded, "Of course."

"Come on, sweetie," JD carefully led her down the hallway to the exam room.

**xoxo**

Elliot lay on the hospital bed, waiting for her results. JD sat next to her in a chair, holding her hand with one hand, and stroking her hair back with the other.

"Is it illegal to lie to a doctor?" she asked softly. She had told Dr. Ramsey that she had no idea who had raped her. She knew that if she told the truth, it would get back to Aaron somehow.

"Patients lie all the time. You know that," he spoke quietly, "It's not recommended, but I can see why you did."

Elliot turned her head to look at him and smiled, "Thank you so much for being here for me. You have no idea how much it means to me."

JD softly kissed her forehead, "No problem."

Elliot felt her heart flutter as she looked him in the eyes. He returned her gaze, his blue eyes sparkling with something she couldn't recognize. They both started to lean in. Their lips were an inch apart, but they quickly separated when Dr. Ramsey emerged from the door.

"Ok, Ms. Reid, according to your results, you're not pregnant," Elliot sighed of relief, "and you have a slightly fractured rib which should heal on its own, just be careful."

"Thank you," Elliot smiled at the doctor.

"You're welcome. Come back if you have any problems."

"I will," she nodded at at her.

Once the doctor had left, JD walked over to the window to give Elliot her privacy to change. Elliot carefully got out of the bed and put on her panties and pants. She lifted the hospital gown over her head and quickly reached for her bra, but struggled to clasp it in the back.

"JD?"

"Yea?" he replied without turning around.

"Could you help me with this?"

"Sure," he turned around, her back was turned to him, and she was holding the bra to her front. He grasped the two ends and carefully brought them together, "There you go."

"Thanks," she put her top and flip-flops on and asked JD if he was ready to go.

The two retreated to the parking lot after signing Elliot's release, and drove back to Elliot's.


	6. Chapter 6

**I must say, I have NEVER been this into writing. If only I put this much effort into my school work...**

**xoxo**

A week had passed, and Elliot was being even more cautious with Aaron. She rarely spoke to him, and she had been sleeping on the couch. It seemed Friday nights were her least, and most favorite nights of the week. She loved them because she got to hang out with her friends, which she never got to do except during work. But she hated them because Friday nights were usually the nights that Aaron struck her. But tonight, she wanted to have some fun, which she hadn't done in a while. She planned to go to the bar with Turk, Carla, and JD like she used to every Friday. She wanted to forget all her troubles, and let loose. Not too loose, and she still had to keep track of time, and coming home drunk would not be a good idea; especially if Aaron did the same.

It was 9:00 PM and all their shifts had ended. Elliot changed into jeans and a pale pink long-sleeved shirt. She told Aaron she was leaving, and headed out with her friends. Turk drove them all to the Emerald City Bar, where they sat at the corner of the bar and ordered their drinks. An appletini for JD, and beer for Turk and Elliot, and a coke for Carla, who decided to be the designated driver. They spent the next hour laughing, talking, and ordering more drinks.

"And it was THEN that I realized-" Carla's story was cut off by her cell phone ringing, "Hello?....Oh no...."

Everyone looked on, confused.

"Alright...No, no, it's fine. We'll be there soon," she hung up, "Amber just called and told me she had to go home, so we'll have to cut this night short."

"Aw man!" Turk stomped his foot.

"I was actually having a good time," Elliot looked down at her third beer, sadly.

"If you wanna stay, you and I can just split a cab home," JD suggested.

"That works," Elliot smiled at him.

"Alright, so we'll see you guys later," Carla grabbed her keys and took Turk's hand to leave.

"I don't want to go home tonight," Elliot sighed and took one last sip of her drink, "But I know I have to," she raised her hand at the bartender for another. She felt...loose. One part of her wanted to stay out and never go home, but the other part said that that wouldn't be the best idea. But she was starting to agree more with her rebellious side. That third beer really started messing with her mind. She knew that this fourth beer would send her from tipsy to drunk, but she didn't seem to care; she gulped it down quickly. And that's it. She was gone.

"I wish you didn't have to," JD told her, "I hate your curfew,"

"Screw my curfew!" she slammed her beer down to the counter.

"What?"

"I mean it, JD! I'm sick of it! I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions! I'm not sixteen, and Aaron's not my father. He has no right to give me a curfew," she slurred a bit, "Hey, Joe! Two tequila shots!" she waved at the bartender.

"Elliot, maybe you should stop..."

She ignored him and choked down the shots.

"WHOO!"

"Elliot, it's 10:20. I should really get you home," JD grabbed her hand, and payed for their drinks. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and helped her down off the bar stool.

"JD, I don't wanna go home," she breathed in his face after he had gotten her outside.

"Elliot, you have to get home on time, or you know what will happen," he managed to haul down a cab while holding her back from walking back into the bar. He gently helped her into the taxi and sat down next to her.

"128 Maple Street please," he told the driver, and sat back as their journey back to her apartment began.

"JD, please!" she pleaded with him, tighly pulling on his shirt sleeves, "I can't go home! I made the mistake of drinking this much, and even if I get home on time, he'll punish me for it," tears started to flow as she looked him in the eye.

"But what will happen if you don't come home at all?"

"I'll tell him I stayed at Carla's and try to reason with him," she said quickly, her speech slurring a little.

JD sighed and leaned forward to speak to the driver, "Can you change that to 107 Colonial Drive please?"

"No problem," the driver responded.

"Thanks," he leaned back against the seat and looked over at Elliot who was looking rather dazed.

"You can stay at my place tonight," he placed a soft hand on her cheek, wiping away some of her stray tears with his thumb, "I can lend you some sleep clothes. You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thank you, JD," she sniffed and held her head, "I'm so dizzy," she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Come here," he held his arm out for her to curl up against him, and she did. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, starting to fall asleep.

**xoxo**

JD helped Elliot out of the cab once they arrived at his apartment. She mumbled something about being too tired to walk, so he picked her up and carried her inside. He set her down to unlock his door, but picked her back up and carried her to his bedroom. Setting her down on the bed, she managed to hold herself up while he went to his dresser to pull out a tshirt and some sweatpants for her to wear. When he turned back around to give her the clothes, he saw that she was passed out asleep. He sighed and decided to take matters into his own hands. He gently lifted her up and removed her pink shirt, being careful not to agitate her fading bruises, and replaced it with the grey one of his that he had pulled out. He reached up under the back of the shirt to unhook her bra and removed it. He then moved his hands down to her jeans and unbuttoned them, dragging them down to the floor. Slipping her feet through the holes in the bottom of his sweatpants, he pulled them up to her hips. Looking at her, she looked so peaceful, just laying there, wearing his clothes. He pulled back the comforter, picked her up, and placed her atop the blue flannel sheets, pulling the comforter back over her. She curled up into a ball and buried her head into his pillow. He knelt down beside her, stroked her hair back and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he thought to himself, "Please let everything work out tomorrow."

He took the pillow from the other side of the bed, got some pajamas out of the dresser for himself, and pulled a blanket out of his closet. He wished that he could stay with her in his bed, keeping her safe from anything and everything. But she was engaged; to a monster, but she was still engaged.

He sighed deeply and left the room, leaving the door slightly open. After placing the pillow and blanket on the couch, he quickly changed into his pajamas and cuddled up under the blanket, quickly falling asleep.

**xoxo**

_"Where were you last night?!" Aaron pushed her against the closest wall._

_"I stayed at Carla's cause I didn't have a ride home!" she told him with fear in her voice and eyes._

_"I was up waiting for you all night! You could've at least called!"_

_"How could I Aaron?! You disconnected the house phone, cancelled my cell phone, and you never answer your phone unless the hospital is calling!" she screamed at him, crying._

_He slapped her as hard as he ever had, sending her crashing over the glass coffee table, shattering the glass to tiny pieces, some of which got gotten lodged into her skin through her shirt._

_Aaron knelt down beside her, pulled out his pocket knife and raised it above his head._

_"I told you to never speak to me disrespectfully!" he slammed the knife down towards her..._

_*Flash*_

Elliot shot up like a rocket, leaving her sitting up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, wearing unfamiliar clothes. She lifted the grey shirt she was wearing and checked her stomach for glass, but found nothing but a light purple mark that lay along the flat surface. She was sweating and her breathing was deep and heavy. Spotting a bathroom on the side of the room, she crept out of the bed and made her way over to it. After splashing cold water on her face, she looked at herself in the round mirror.

_"It was just a nightmare,"_

She noticed a white envelope on the side of the sink that read "Dr. John Dorian". This was JD's room. But where was he? She looked back at the bed and saw nothing but the messy area where she had been sleeping. She walked lightly to the slightly cracked door, and opened it, making her way into the living room. She heard breathing coming from the couch. Tip-toeing towards the area, she saw JD sprawled out on his back. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She knelt down by the couch and just looked at his face. His mouth was slightly opened, the way his nostrils flared, his eyes slightly twitching every few seconds.

_"I love you,"_Elliot looked longingly at him. She made a bold move and maneuvered herself on top of him, laying her head down on his chest and tangling her legs with his. She felt him wrap his arms around her, bringing her closer. Hoping he hadn't woken up, she looked up at his face. He hadn't woken up at all, he must have done what he did as a reflex.

She lay her head back down and listened to his heartbeat. Just the sound of it and the slight up and down motions of his breathing were enough to lull her into a peaceful sleep.

**Thank you to queenofmoonlight for reviewing :) I appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another long chapter for ya :D According to my computer, it's the longest chapter yet...**

**xoxo**

JD awoke the next morning feeling pressure from his chest down. He opened his eyes and cast them downward noticing a tangle of blonde hair laying on his chest.

_"She never went home last night..."_ he thought, _"Aaron must be pissed," _he used his one available hand to rub his eyes and push his hair back; his other hand was entangled with her's on his chest by her face. She looked even more angelic than last night. She was breathing softly through her nose, but her lips were slightly parted. He didn't want to wake her from what could be the first peaceful sleep she's had in months. The only problem was, he really had to pee, and having her on top of him didn't do well for his bladder.

He shifted to move, and managed to gently get out from under her. His hand was still in her's. He tried to pull it away as carefully as possible, but she tightened her grip.

"Stay..." she mumbled, still half asleep.

"I want to, Elliot, but nature calls," he told her desperately.

"Please come back,"

"Of course I will," he brushed her hair back, and quickly ran to the bathroom.

_"Thank God Aaron's working today. I can take her home, and she'll be safe for a while..."_ he thought while he did his business, _"I love taking care of her though."_

He washed his hands and walked back out to the living room. Elliot hadn't moved and inch. He eased her back onto his chest and laid back down, rubbing her back. He wished he could wake up like this every morning. It scared him that he was getting these feelings for a girl he just met a week ago. He wanted to marry her, and he didn't even know her favorite color. She probably didn't feel the same way though. She saw him as a friend. A shoulder to cry on. Someone to talk to when she needed to vent. He hoped that one day she would change her mind.

As JD watched her sleep, his mind wandered into the future he hoped of.

_*Flash*_

_"Honey!" JD called as he walked through the front door, "I'm home!"_

_"Hey," Elliot smiled as she came through the kitchen; their blonde baby girl in her arms, "How was work?"_

_"Stressful," he kissed her and his daughter before going to sit on the couch, "I've got three patients I can't seem to diagnose."_

_"I'm sorry, sweetie," she put 4 month old Lucy in her boppy seat and sat down next to him, rubbing his back, "You'll do it. Just keep on studying and working hard."_

_Just then, their five year old son, Sam, named after JD's father, came running down to greet his dad; jumping into his lap._

_"Daddy!"_

_"Hey buddy! How was school?" JD laughed._

_"It was great!" the small brunette boy grinned up at his father, "We had a fire drill and I got to be line leader!"_

_"That's awesome, Sammy!" Elliot tickled his tummy, and he giggled and squirmed. Elliot pretended to be shocked, "Sam, you're not...ticklish are you?"_

_"No," he tried to keep a straight face._

_"Really?" JD joined in, "Cause it seemed like you would be ticklish right here," he lightly tickled him on the stomach._

_"I'm not!" Sam giggled even louder._

_"No, no, JD. I think it was here," Elliot playfully tickled her son on his sides. He rocked from side to side in his father's lap giggling louder than ever."_

_"Elliot, I think we should try to see where he's most ticklish," JD suggested, chuckling._

_"Good idea,"_

_They attacked him with playful tickles all over. JD tickled his neck and underarms while Elliot took his feet and the backs of his knees._

_"Mommy, Daddy, stop!" Sammy roared with laughter. His baby sister giggling and clapping her hands while watching them. He squirmed from JD's lap and ran to the other side of the room, out of breath from laughing. JD got up and ran after him._

_"I'm gunna get you!" ran after his son with his arms out. Elliot laughed as she watched the two run around the first floor of their house._

_JD finally caught up with Sam and carried him back to the couch where they continued to tickle him._

_*Flash*_

JD came out of his fantasy with a ridiculous smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked down to see that Elliot was staring at him.

"Oh, uh...just something funny I saw on tv the other day," he lied, "What do you think of the name Lucy?"

"I love that name," she smiled, "Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to name my daughter Lucy."

_"Freaky,"_ he thought.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said quickly and said the first thing that came to mind, "I just met this girl named Lucy after work a few days ago and she gave me her number."

"...Oh," she said lowly.

_"Does she sound disappointed?"_

Elliot snuggled deeper into his body and sighed, "You're warm."

"You're freezing," he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. She tilted her head down to hide the blush that had creeped into her cheeks, but he noticed anyways.

Thirty minutes had passed of them lying on the couch just talking about life. JD mentioned his dad, who had died a few years ago, and about his previous hospital. Elliot talked about her parents and how she ran track in high school.

"I should get you home," he looked at the clock. It was almost noon.

"Yea, I guess," she said, but didn't budge, "Will you stay with me at my apartment 'til Aaron gets off work? I don't wanna be alone."

"Sure," he smiled, "Come on. Let's get up now, otherwise we never will."

Elliot moaned in complaint, but obeyed him anyways. She stretched her arms up above her head and started walking towards his bedroom.

"I'm gunna go change," she pointed to his door.

"Alright. I'll go make us some coffee."

"Sounds good," She closed the door behind her and looked around for her clothes. She found them folded neatly on his dresser. She picked them up and noticed a picture of JD holding a baby lying underneath. she picked it up and turned it over.

_"Paige Marie Thomas, 2006"_ it read on the back. She recalled JD saying something about a close friend at his last hospital who he had been close with named Jack Thomas. He told her that he had a baby and moved away about a year before his transfer, and he hadn't heard from him since.

Elliot studied the picture, observing that JD looked so appealing holding a baby. He looked so happy. She set it back down on his dresser and began to change her clothes; but as she did, she drifted off into a fantasy.

_*Flash*_

_"It's a boy!" the doctor called out; baby cries rang throughout the room._

_"We have a boy!" JD grinned widely and kissed Elliot's forehead. She collapsed back on the hospital bed, sweating and crying. Nine months of carrying her and JD's first child, she was more than excited to finally get to hold him in her arms. She watched as the doctors took her son away to get him cleaned up and measured while JD was bent down beside her, brushing the damp hair out of her eyes and kissing her temple, whispering in her ear how proud he was of her._

_"I love you," he told her._

_"I love you too," she turned her head to kiss him._

_"Here's your baby boy," a nurse sing-songed as she brought the newborn to his parents._

_Elliot carefully took him into her arms and propped his head up on her elbow. Looking at his pink, scrunched up face, it JUST hit her that she and JD had a son._

_"He's perfect," she whispered, lightly running the back of her index finger along the baby's cheek._

_"Yea he is," JD was close to tears._

_"You wanna hold him?"_

_"Sure," he gingerly took the baby from Elliot's arms and cuddled him into his own._

_"Hey there," he smiled down at his new son, "I'm your daddy."_

_Elliot looked on at the tender moment between the love of her life and their child._

_"Have you thought of any names yet?" JD asked quietly, for the baby was starting to fall asleep._

_"What do you think of Sam? After your dad?"_

_"I like that," JD grinned and kissed her forehead, and gave her back the baby, "What do you think of Hunter for his middle name?"_

_"Samuel Hunter Dorian," Elliot recited looking down at her son's sleeping face, "It's perfect."_

_JD sat down on the edge of her bed and put his arm around her, while she lay her head down on his shoulder._

_"Perfect."_

_*Flash*_

Elliot sighed dreamily at her day dream, wanting nothing more than for it to be reality. She finished buttoning her jeans and walked out to the kitchen where JD had coffee made.

"I didn't know what you wanted in your coffee, so I just poured it black and left out the cream and sugar."

"Thanks," she smiled, sitting down at the table.

They talked some more about different things. Hobbies, movies, music, ect. JD had made Elliot laugh so hard that she accidentally spilled some coffee onto her pink blouse.

"Frick!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok," she wiped at her shirt with a paper towel, "I've gotta learn to put my drink down before I start laughing," she chuckled.

JD laughed too, "Can I lend you a shirt to wear home?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Is another tshirt ok?"

"Yea that's fine. Thanks."

"No problem," he grinned.

He came back in with a blue tshirt that read _"I'm what Willis was talkin' 'bout"_ across the chest. Elliot laughed when she saw it.

"All my others are in the laundry," he laughed too, "Sorry."

"It's alright," she took it from him, "I'll just go change and we can leave," she got up and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

**xoxo**

Elliot and JD entered her apartment laughing at a joke JD had just told. She hung up her keys and let JD in before shutting the door.

"So Aaron's working 'til seven, so we can just hang out for a while," she suggested.

"Cool," he smiled.

"You wanna watch a movie?" she asked while walking over to the dvd collection.

"Sure," he sat on the couch, "Whatever you want to watch is fine."

"Let's watch....27 Dresses," she pulled the pink cased dvd out of it's spot on the rack.

"Not so fast sweet cheeks," a deep voice came from behind them.

**Oooooh cliffyyyyy! Don't kill me for changing Sammy's middle name. Perry Gilligan is just weird lol review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Not so fast sweet cheeks"

Elliot stood frozen staring at the dvds in front of her. Turning around in complete fear, she saw Aaron standing in the bedroom doorway, looking extremely angry. She could practically see smoke blowing out of his ears and nose.

"Aaron," her mouth hung open, "I...I..." she was too scared to even talk.

JD got up at that moment and stood, protectively, in front of her.

"Ahh, Dorian," Aaron smirked, "I should've known."

"Should'nt you be at work?" JD asked him, again, clenching his fists to refrain from punching his face in.

"Well, my fiance never came home last night, so I was up all night worried," Aaron slowly approached him.

"JD be careful," Elliot whispered from behind him.

"You shut up!" Aaron pointed at her, "Filthy slut! I bet you let him fuck you into the mattress from dunk 'til dawn!" he pushed JD out of the way and raised his hand to strike her, she cowered back in fright.

JD couldn't hold himself back any longer. He punched Aaron square in the face, sending him toppling down to the floor. He sat on his waist and continued to punch him, but Aaron fought back. Elliot watched the two roll around on the hardwood; still standing frozen in place."

"Elliot! Call the police!" JD yelled in her direction, while still attempting to keep Aaron on the floor.

She ran to the kitchen, picked the phone up off the cradle, and started to dial.

"Don't you dare!" Aaron managed to roll JD over, and get on his feet. He ran over to Elliot and tackled her to the floor, holding her still beneath his strong body while she screamed.

JD scrambled to his feet, running over to where Aaron had Elliot pinned down. He grabbed Aaron by the shirt collar and threw him backwards off of Elliot, who was curled up in a ball crying. Aaron hit his head on the corner of the countertop, knocking him unconcious before he fell to the linoleum. JD knelt down him Elliot, lifting her up to sit. She curled into his lap, burying her face in his chest, crying harder than before.

"It's ok, baby," he whispered and rocked her back and forth, "I'm here. He can't hurt you."

She continued to sob into his tshirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked over at Aaron, who was lying in a pile a few feet away from them. He wanted to just continue to beat him up while he was down, but Elliot needed him right now. He reached for the phone that was on the floor next to him and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend's fiance is abusing her, please send someone over as soon as possible," he pleaded into the receiver.

"Alright sir, what's the address?"

"128 Maple Street, apartment 24," he told them as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Ok, we'll have someone over as soon as possible.

"Thank you," JD hung up the phone and continued to shhh and rock the small, traumatized woman in his arms. She was shaking so badly. He picked her up off the floor, and carried her over to the sofa (avoiding Aaron), setting her down on his lap; her arms never unwrapped from his neck.

"Please let them get here soon," he thought while looking at Aaron, "He may not be passed out for that much longer."

He turned his attention back to Elliot, who hadn't stopped crying.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Police! Open Up!"

"That was fast," he thought, "Well, the police station IS just a few streets down."

He moved to get up, but Elliot whimpered in disagreement with his actions.

"Elliot I've gotta go get the door," he said softly, kissing her hair. She only wrapped her arms tighter around him. "It's open!" he hollered to the door. He figured there was no way Elliot was leaving the couch until she felt she was ready.

Two policemen burst through the door, ready for whatever they were to face. But they saw Aaron passed out on the floor and turned to JD, "That him?" one of them asked, and JD simply nodded.

One of the officers knelt down by Aaron, while the other stood by as cover.

"Hey!" he lightly slapped his face in attempt to wake him. After a few tries, Aaron started to wake up.

"Oh shit!" Aaron exclaimed once he opened his eyes and saw the officer. He tried to stand and run, but was quickly caught by both policemen. One held him down, and the other cuffed his hands behind his back.

"You have the right to remain silent," the taller one recited, "Anything you say can and will be held against you."

"You bitch!" Aaron screamed across the room to Elliot, who hid her face in JD's chest. JD wrapped an arm around her head, covering her ears, trying to protect her from his harsh words.

"I swear to God! I'll kill you in due time!" he continued to scream profanities as the police dragged him out the door and down the hallway. A tall, middle-aged African American man in black pants and a dark blue button up shirt entered the apartment and looked at the couple on the couch. He walked over and sat on a nearby chair.

"Hello, folks. My name is Detective Kevin Young," he held out his hand for JD to shake, which he did.

"Hi, I'm John Dorian, and this is Elliot Reid," he looked down at Elliot.

"Nice to meet you both. first of all let me say, I'm terribly sorry for your situation and we're going to get it taken care of right away. If it's alright with you, I'm going to need you both to come down to the station later tomorrow morning to answer a few questions."

"Of course," JD nodded, "We'll definitely be there."

"Good," the officer smiled, "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow. Please take care of her until then. Maybe take her to the hospital to get her checked out."

"I will, sir,"

The detective walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Everyone's gone, baby" JD whispered to Elliot, "It's just me. You're safe."

Her heavy sobs had turned into sniffled and whimpers. She still hadn't lifted her head from his chest.

"Aaron said he...he..." she stammered.

"He can't hurt you anymore, Elliot," he lifted her head to have her look at him, "I won't let him."

She looked at him with teary eyes. Her face and eyes were red. He looked back at her. The look in his eyes telling her that she could trust him. She couldn't hold herself back any longer. She leaned forward and fluttered her eyes closed. JD wanted so badly to give her what she was asking for, but his thoughts running through his head stopped him.

"She's not ready..."

Reluctantly, he gently pushed her back. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, confused.

"Elliot, you're not ready for this," he said softly, "We just got your fiance arrested, and you've spent the past four months getting abused almost every week. I don't to rush you into a new relationship so quickly. I mean, we've only known eachother a week."

Elliot simply looked at him for a few moments. Searching his eyes for any trace doubt in what he just said; they were filled with it. But she could tell that he was trying not to show it. She closed her eyes and shook her head lightly. She knew he was right.

"I'm sorry, JD," she sniffed, moving to get up.

"Hey," JD pulled her back down and brought her into a hug, "You have nothing to apologize for," after spending while in the hug, JD pulled away, "Why don't we just put this behind us and go get you checked out at the hospital."

She wiped her tears and nodded, "St. Vincents, right?"

"If that's what you're more comfortable with," he helped her to stand and she nodded again, "Kay, lets go now so we can spend the rest of the day trying to relax." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy CRAAAAAAP I haven't updated this in like, 3 months! To those who actually follow: I'm SO frickin sorry! In the time that I've been lazy, I've gone to my senior prom, passed my finals, graduated high school, got a job and lost it after a week, bought 5 fish and and lost 4, and watched fireworks without blocking my ears for the first time! So yea...ANYWHO, I haven't written in a while, so I'm easing my way back in, which is why this chapter sucks. But review and lemme know what you think :) **

JD and Elliot drove across town in silence. The low radio and Elliot's occasional sniffles were the only things to be heard. Elliot had been holding JD's hand tightly ever since they left her apartment; only letting go to let him turn on the car and put it in drive. He took brief glances at her every few moments, seeing her just staring out the window and wiping tears from her face. It killed him seeing her this way. He felt extremely guilty for denying her earlier. Nothing has gone her way for the past four months, and he had refused to give her something she wanted. But he knew the potential dangers of rushing into things, and didn't want to put her through them. He wanted her, badly, but they would both have to wait a while.

"JD?" a small voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Yea, sweetie, what's up?" he asked as he drove into the hospital parking lot; pulling into a spot.

"Do you like me?" she looked at him, feeling like a school girl mustering up the courage to talk to her crush.

JD looked at her blankly, not knowing what to say.

"You know what? Forget about it," she let go of his hand, and went to open her door, but he lightly pulled her back.

"Yes," he whispered, "I do. So much. It scares me how much I like you."

She looked at him, shocked. Not expecting his answer.

"Elliot, I love you. But like I said earlier, we've known each other a week. I want to marry you, but I still don't even know some of the simplest things about you. And those feelings that have come on so quickly terrify me. I'm not scared of commitment or relationships; but I'm scared of hurting you. You've gone through so much and I don't want to put you through any more."

Her tear filled eyes gazed at him with love and understanding, "I love you too," she sniffed, "I'm willing to wait to be in a relationship with you for now, but I need you. I need you to be there for me. I need you to hold me and tell me everything's gunna be ok."

JD let go of her hand and got out of the car. Confused, she watched him leave. Her eyes drifting to his empty seat.

_"I scared him off,"_ Elliot thought, starting to break down again. But her head snapped up at the sound of her door opening. She turned around to see him standing there offering her a hand to get out. She took it and he gently helped her out of the car.

"Thanks," she refused to look him in the eye as she went to walk past him. He stepped in front her her and embraced her tightly. She returned the hug with equal force, letting her tears fall onto his shoulder.

**xoxo**

"Alright, Ms. Reid," Dr. Ramsey came into the hospital room holding her chart, "Luckily that fall you took didn't do too much damage. That fractured rib from last time is just gunna take a little longer to heal. But other than that and the bruising, you're good to go."

"Thank you," Elliot slightly smiled and got up to leave, thankful that she didn't have to wear another uncomfortable gown. JD stood from his chair in the corner and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're alright," he whispered and led her out to the car.

"Me too," she looked him in the eye and stopped him before they crossed the road, "So, what now?"

"Wanna come hang out at my place? I could make us some dinner and we can watch a movie."

"I'd like that," she smiled, taking his hand as he led them to his car.

**xoxo**

"This is delicious," Elliot shoveled another spoonful into her mouth.

"Sorry it's not anything special," JD chuckled and watched her stuff her face with macaroni & cheese, "When you live by yourself, you don't really need anything fancy."

"Don't mind at all!" she exclaimed through a mouthful.

After they finished eating, Elliot settled on the sofa with a blanket as JD picked out a movie.

"Any preference as to what you want to watch?"

"Can we watch something funny?"

"Of course," JD smiled and pulled out Step Brothers. He put it into the DVD player and sat on the sofa with Elliot.

**xoxo**

"Favorite movie," Elliot giggled. She was lying against JD, who was reclined against the armrest.

"Oh that's easy! Die Hard!" Elliot glared at him suspiciously and he lowered his eyes, avoiding her gaze.

"Chasing Liberty," he mumbled. Elliot snorted and laughed.

The two had lost interest in the movie ten minutes in. Somehow they had become much more interested in each other's interests. They'd been questioning one another for hours. And Elliot hadn't laughed this hard or had so much fun in years.

"And what's your's, little miss giggles?" he lightly poked her sides.

"Mean Girls!" she smiled and he gave her an incredulous look, "What? It's funny!"

"If you say so," he chuckled as she fell back against him and played with his fingers, "Umm...favorite holiday?"

"Christmas," she sighed, "Everything is better around Christmas. You?"

"Same. Everyone seems so happy."

"Biggest fear?"

"Sharks," he stated, "And I have a weird thing with pennies,"

She chuckled lightly.

"Yours?"

"Being alone," her voice seemed distant. She had stopped playing with his fingers and stared straight ahead.

"Hey," he softly turned her head to look at him, "You'll never be alone. I won't let you ever be alone."

Her eyes filled with tears and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He held her tight to emphasize his point.

Eyeing the clock on the DVD player, JD noticed how late it was getting.

"It's getting pretty late. You wanna call it a night?"

Elliot simply nodded and stood from his lap. He got up after turning off the TV and led her to his bedroom. she sat on his bed as he pulled out two pairs of pajama pants; one for her, one for him. As she walked into the bathroom to change, JD grabbed a pillow from his bed and headed for the door. Just as he was about to say goodnight, she stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," he motioned towards the living room.

"Can you stay in here with me?" she pleaded.

"Elliot-"

"You promised me that you would never let me be alone," her wide eyes breaking him.

He sighed. She had him there. He turned off the light walked back over to his bed and got under the covers with her. He turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, getting lost in his thoughts; but a sudden pressure on his left side pulled him back to reality. Elliot had curled herself up against him.

"Elliot, I don't-"

"Please just hold me, JD. I'm not asking for a relationship, I'm just asking for some comfort."

He gave in, and wrapped his arms around her. She tangled her legs with his and gave a content sigh.

Elliot fell asleep almost instantly. JD, however, was too wrapped up in his thoughts. This whole not rushing thing was hard for him. But they were getting closer. He knew so much about her now. Her favorite color is yellow, if she could have any pet in the world, she would get a pot bellied piglet, her guilty pleasure is the show Glee, if she weren't a doctor, she wanted to be an actress, and apparently she can't get enough mac & cheese.

He looked down at her. Her blonde hair falling in her face. Her left hand rested lightly on his chest. JD eyed her engagement ring. Sending him to thinking what tomorrow was going to be like. Would he be allowed to accompany Elliot to the questioning? Was Aaron going to be at the police station? Would he get sent to prison?

JD decided to try to put it aside for now. He tightened his grip on Elliot and fell asleep.

**thoughts?**


End file.
